Young
"Young & Thirty (...and getting married!)" is the tenth and last episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry. It aired on ABC Family on August 27, 2014. This marks the season 1 finale. Plot Josh and Caroline’s wedding is now happening in five days, sending Gabi into a panic about her feelings for Josh. Pushing aside her feelings, Gabi is excited to present Josh with a very special birthday gift. But when Caroline arrives, having clearly forgotten Josh’s birthday, Gabi offers to let her claim the gift as her own. However, Gabi is unprepared for Josh’s heartfelt reaction to the gift and wonders if she should tell the truth – potentially ruining the big day. Episode Summary Gabi was in the living room wrapping the gift for Josh, while Sofia came in happily jumping and asking Gabi what smells so good. She saw muffins on the counter and she assumed that Gabi made her muffins. But Gabi told her that those are for Josh's birthday and that she's free to look at them as much as she wants. Sofia asked her if she can look at them on the way to her mouth. As she was just about to take one, Gabi stopped her and she told her that hers is on the coffee table. Sofia then went next to Gabi and she grabbed the muffin and she started eating it. Gabi told Sofia that she can't wait to see the look on Josh's face when he sees her birthday present. Sofia then told her that she's gonna say this one more time – that her gift is super girlfriendy. Gabi then told her how she made gift and she, as usual, denied that it's girlfriendy. Minutes later. Gabi came to work and apologized to Yolanda for being late. She told her that they ran out of hot water and she had to shower one body part at a time. But she told her that she did make birthday banana chocolate chip muffins. Yolanda told her to feed her one because she can't take a break before she ties at least fifty hundred more ribbons. Then Elliot came talking to his ear phone and he was nervous and he told Terry that he does not like the table cloth samples. Gabi then asked what's going on and if this is all for Josh's birthday party, but Yolanda told her that it's for his wedding. Gabi got surprised and she said that Josh was supposed to get married in six months and that he can't get married now. Gabi asked Yolanda how Josh is dealing with all this. And then Josh comes downstairs being happy and he was feeling great. Yolanda told Gabi that she thinks he's great. Gabi then gave Josh muffins for his birthday and Josh was happy that she remembered his birthday. Elliot then told Josh that they have million things to do. Elliot then told them that this wedding is in five days and that it's happening. Josh passed out on Elliot and he said he'll never let go. In the evening Josh, Elliot, Gabi and Yolanda were having dinner. Yolanda was saying that it's so delicious and that it almost make her forget about the fact it's ten o'clock and she's still at work. Gabi then said that she can't wait fot the best part which is presents. But Josh stopped her and he said that they need to wait until Caroline comes and that her favourite thing is when she sees how her present is so much better than everyone else's. Yolanda added that she's excited for her to be her new boss. Gabi said that while they're waiting, there's a Julia Roberts marathon and that they can watch Pretty Woman. But Josh said that he does not like Pretty Woman. Gabi said that the best scene is when Richard climbs on Julia's balcony to give her flowers. Josh said that no guy would ever do that and that they would just come through the door. And then Caroline came through the door with bags from shopping. She came in and asked what are they doing. Josh told her they are celebrating his birthday and Caroline realized she forgot about it. When Josh told her the wants to open her present first she was struggling. But Gabi knew she forgot about it so she gave her credit for her own present. Josh opened the gift and he saw an exact replica of his Nana's blanket that burned in a housefire. Caroline was looking guilty. Gabi then said that Caroline saw a picture of him when he was little and she took a class to learn how to crochet. Josh was touched. Josh said that that's what he needed. He then said that the woman that would give him this that's the woman that knows his heart and the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Later on, Gabi was eating chocolate cake and Caroline came along and she wanted to talk to Gabi. Gabi greeted her. Caroline then started that she wanted to thank her for letting her take the credit for the gift. Caroline then asked her how much she owes her. Gabi said that she does not need to pay her. Caroline then told Gabi that she would love if this would be their little secret. Gabi then agreed and Caroline left. Yolanda then came in the kitchen and she asked Gabi if that blanket was from her. Gabi said how happy he was and was trying to cover her tracks. Yolanda then hugged Gabi to make her feel better. The next day the priest asked when can they expect the bride. Josh said she's running late but that she's on her way. Gabi and Sofia entered and were impressed at how great it the wedding venue is. Gabi then said that it is all happening and that Josh is getting married. Sofia then told her that it's just a rehersal. The priest said that they need to hurry because he needs to be somewhere. Then the priest asked if there's anyone who can step is as the bride. Elliot then said that he can and he ran to Josh. But the priest asked how about Gabi. Gabi was surprised when he said her and she said no. But then later they showed her standing there as the bride. The priest then was saying what will happen during the actual wedding but he was hurrying so he was not making sense. Gabi was then about to go but Josh stopped her and and asked her if she minds if he can practice his vows and she said no. Josh started to say his vows and Gabi was impressed at how great his vows were. And he asked her what will she say and Gabi tried to say what Caroline would say. While that was happening, Yolanda pulled Elliot aside and she told him that that blanket was actually from Gabi to Josh. Gabi then told Sofia that she wants to tell Josh that gift was from her but Sofia told her that she can't. And also Yolanda was telling Elliot that he can't tell Josh. And then Caroline came in and they also once again tried to practice and Josh was happy. The next day Elliot came to Josh and he asked what kind of glasses they should use and Josh told him. Josh was then telling Elliot that everything is so funny. Josh told Elliot that everything changed when Caroline gave him the blanket and he showed him. Elliot told him to stop with the blanket that if Caroline wouldn't give him that blanket he would still love her from other things. Josh then told Elliot he loves him and he would be honored if he would be his best man. Elliot couldn't belive it and he told Josh he dreamed of that and he said yes. Josh told him he's not just his best man but his best friend and Elliot was not happy because he wants to be more and Josh said he didn't expect that. Elliot then told Josh that Gabi made him that blanket and Caroline forgot his birthday. Josh was surprised and he then called Caroline. Later on, Josh was in his bedroom waiting for Caroline. Caroline came in she thought they're gonna have sex but Josh put her on bed and wanted to talk. Josh then asked her how did she made his blanket. Caroline then tried to save herself and she said she had a special blanket person do it. Josh then told her that he knows it was Gabi's gift. Caroline said that it's not big deal and that they'll have a hundred birthdays to celebrate together. Josh then asked Caroline what's his favourite color, what collage did he went to and what's his middle name. Caroline told him to not be silly and that she does not know these things. Josh then named all of these things but about Caroline. Then she told Josh she visited therapist who said their relationship is one-sided. Josh got surprised that she saw her therapist. She then addmited she had second thoughts about the wedding. Josh told her that he can't. He then said they should call the wedding off. She then wanted to take the ring off but Josh told her to keep it, but Caroline told him he bought it for the girl he's going to marry. In the evening, Josh was sitting on the terrace being sad. Yolanda then came over and she told him she was worried about him and she asked him how it went with Caroline. He told her they broke it off. Yolanda then wanted to give Josh Jack Daniels, but Josh already had opened a more expensive whiskey bottle, and switched with Yolanda. Josh told Yolanda he should have known that Caroline would never have done something like that. Josh then had an idea and he wants to go to Gabi's and he told Yolanda to tell him if that's stupid. Yolanda went to open the door for him and Josh hugged her. Meanwhile, Gabi was in her apartment baking a wedding cake. Sofia told her to let it go. She told her that Josh is marring someone else tommorow. Gabi then said she believes in fate and that true love always wins. Sofia told Gabi that real life is not like Pretty Woman. She told her that men don't knock on the door in the middle of the night to express their feelings. And then someone knocked. Sofia grabbed the baseball stick and wanted to hit the person. Gabi opened the door and it was Cooper. Sofia droped the stick and went away. Cooper then told Gabi he flew back because he had to see her. Gabi invited Cooper in. Cooper then gave Gabi a gift. It was Julia Child's first cook book and it was signed and Gabi was impressed and she kissed him. But outside, Josh arrived throught the balcony and he watched them kissing. He was heart broken. Later on Gabi and Cooper were laying on the couch while Josh was at his home looking through the balcony and he was covered with his new blanket and he was sad. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Recurring cast *Mallory Jensen as Caroline Huntington Guest cast *Jesse McCartney as Cooper *Tim Bagley as Reverend *Phil LaMarr as Dr. Barrett Dishes #Chocolate Chip Banana Nut Muffins #Pasta #Chocolate cake #Wedding cake Production *Table read was on June 29, 2014. *Filming started on June 30, 2014. *Filming for this episode and season 1 wrapped on July 3, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/qA3B2LqgtB/?modal=true *There was a deleted scene in this episode.https://www.facebook.com/YoungandHungryonABCFamily Locations *Sofia and Gabi's apartment *Josh's apartment *Wedding room Trivia * Josh's birthday is celebrated in this episode. He's turning 30. *Caroline forgets about Josh's birthday. *Cooper returns from China in this episode. *Josh and Caroline call off the wedding in this episode. *Josh realizes he has feelings for Gabi and climbs up her window with roses to tell her how he feels but is left heartbroken when he sees her and Cooper kissing. *Cooper flew all the way from China to see Gabi. *Gabi and Cooper get back together. *Caroline's middle name and her favourite color is revealed. *Josh climbed the balcony to recreate the scene from pretty woman for Gabi. *Cooper bought Gabi the first edition of Julia Child's cook boook which is also signed. *Caroline was visting therapist. *Caroline reveals it was one sided relationship. *Josh and Caroline broke up. *Josh and Caroline's wedding was supposed to be in six months. *Josh and Yolanda drank Jack Daniels. *Pretty woman was mentioned. *Gabi is really romantic. *Pretty Woman's song was featured. *Gabi might have feeling for Josh. *Gabi left Caroline to take her gift and tell Josh is hers. *Josh reveals his nana's blanket was burned in fire. *This episode has the longest title. *This was Jonathan Sadowski's favourite episode.https://twitter.com/sadowski23/status/1022273464525180928 Continuty *Cooper was last seen in Young & Secret *It gets mentioned that Cooper was in China for the second time last time was on Young & Getting Played. *Josh turned 30 in this episode. * Josh's age was last mentioned in Young & Lesbian. Music featured *Cm French (theme song) *It Must Have Been Love by Roxette Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Transcript Gallery Poll Rate the episode 1 2 3 4 5 |-|Promotional= n.jpg nn.jpg nnn.jpg 10.jpg nnnn.jpg nnnnn.jpg nnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Ep10.jpg ep10s.jpg ep10ss.jpg ep10sss.jpg ep10ssss.jpg 1q.jpg 11.jpg 111.jpg 1111.jpg 111111.jpg 11111.jpg |-|Screencaps= References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Season 1 Finale Episode Category:Aired